Di Pinggir Jalan itu
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: "...jika kau menyelamatkannya... mungkin hari ini tak akan datang... Mungkin tak akan ada pesta penyambutanmu hari ini. Mungkin... gadis yang ada dipangkuanku ini... adalah gadis yang berbeda. Mungkin, gadis yang kupeluk ini adalah gadis yang berbeda. Dan mungkin... gadis yang akan kuberikan rasa cintaku adalah orang yang berbeda"/ Ichiruki story *slight Grimmruki* [warning inside]


**Di Pinggir Jalan itu**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Rated : T**

Genre : bingung genrenya apa, tapi kayaknya 'romance' dan sedikit hurt/comfort'

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

**..**

**.**

**Lingkarang kehidupan itu ada, teman. Lingkaran kehidupan yang sering kita sebut 'roda kehidupan'. Hidup tak selama menderita, hidup tak selamanya bahagia. Roda kehidupan pasti akan membawa kita menuju jalanan rusak penuh liku. Roda kehidupan juga pasti akan menuntun kita untuk merasakan mulusnya kehidupan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita mengemudikan kendaraan kita menuju jalan yang terbaik bagi kita.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Secangkir kopi bukanlah alasan aku meringkuk di depan perapian rumahku. Sebuah selimut tipis yang melingkari tubuhku juga sama sekali tak berguna. Meringkuk malas di depan perapian dengan kopi panas di tangan dan gigi gemelutuk adalah salah satu hal paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan.

Ting Tong... Telingaku menangkap bunyi bel yang sedikit bergema. Seulas senyuman muncul di bibir tipisku. Tanganku meletakkan cangkir yang masih bersisa itu di atas lantai kayu rumahku, lalu berdiri santai dan membiarkan selimut tipis yang meyelimutiku itu merosot perlahan.

Hanya dengan sweater kedodoran dan celana pendek setengah paha, aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahku. Rumah berdesain Eropa yang jarang di miliki orang-orang di sekitar sini.

Dari layar interkom, aku melihat siapa yang datang. Kembali bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tangan mungilku bergerak, menekan salah satu tombol pada interkom itu dan menginstruksikan pita suaraku untuk berbicara, "Masuk!"

Klak... pintu rumahku terbuka dan hawa dingin seketika menyerang. Dingin bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatku terlihat lemah, hawa dingin itu justru memacu adrenalinku untuk segera beranjak keluar rumah, sayangnya ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan daripada sekedar keluar rumah dengan pakaian minim dan membiarkan salju memakan diriku.

"_Konbanwa_, Kuchiki-_san_!" sebuah suara riang disertai pelukan hangat menyapaku. Aku terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"_Konbawa_, Inoue," sahutku lembut dan perlahan melepas pelukannya. Aku melirik ke belakang gadis ini, ada beberapa orang yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku –salah satu diantara mereka bahkan sedang mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kue.

"Masuklah," aku berujar lembut dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Satu persatu dari mereka masuk, sang gadis cantik Inoue, seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan tubuhnya yang besar, laki-laki berambut nanas merah, laki-laki berkacamata dan terakhir... seorang laki-laki dengan kerutan permanen di dahi dan rambut jabriknya yang menyala terang.

Laki-laki berambut menyala itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan tubuhku dan seiring berderitnya pintu rumah yang menutup sendiri, ia melepaskan jaket tebal di tubuhnya. "Kau bisa membeku," lirihnya lembut sambil menyelimutiku. Aku tersenyum miris dan membiarkan bibirku tersapu oleh daging lembut dari wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk," ia mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu rumahku. Dengan langkah gontai aku membiarkan ia menuntunku memasuki rumahku sendiri. Tangan kirinya merangkul tubuhku dan telapak tangannya itu menggenggam bahuku erat –begitu kental keposesifan dirinya ia tunjukkan padaku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit merasa risih, tapi hal itu juga membuatku terserang eufiora luar biasa yang tak bisa kubendung.

"Kau merindukanku?" Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku saat tanganku dengan jahil memeluk tubuh besarnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan hidungku mencium wangi tubuhnya yang telah lama kulupakan itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," lirihku. Ia terkekeh dan menggosok punggungku, memberiku kenyamanan ekstra dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ahem... ayolah... kita di sini ingin merayakan kembalinya Rukia setelah pulang belajar dari NY, bukan ingin melihat kalian bermesraan berdua setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu," sang rambut merah itu menyela kami yang baru saja tenggelam dalam dunia yang kami buat. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu perlahan melepas pelukan laki-laki berambut menyala itu.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu," sahutku sambil menatap wajahnya lembut, "Sebuah kecupan tak bisa memulihkan kerinduanmu, eh?" tanyaku menggodanya. Pipinya merona merah, lalu kembali ia menarik tengkukku dan mengecup bibirku lembut.

Kali ini aku yang menuntunnya menuju perapian tempatku menunggu kedatangan mereka tadi. Kulihat mereka semua sudah mendapatkan posisi paling nyaman bagi mereka.

"Kalian tunggulah sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman," lirihku.

"Tak usah, kami sudah membawa minuman kaleng dari luar," sang kacamata menyahut cepat sebelum aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Persiapan kalian sungguh matang, Ishida," aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman mengejek dan ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kuchiki, biarkan Inoue yang mengambil gelas dan pisaunya," laki-laki berbadan besar itu berusara dengan suara beratnya, membuatku terkadang sedikit aneh saat berbicara dengannya.

"Iya, terima kasih, Chad," jawabku singkat. Aku melirik laki-laki berambut menyala yang ternyata sudah terduduk di depan perapian –tepat di tempatku berada tadi. Kaki mungilku bergerak perlahan, mendekati laki-laki itu dan membiarkan tangannya menarik pinggangku hingga aku terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku kedinginan," lirihnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Aku terkekeh, dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau melepaskan jaket tebalmu ini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu kedinginan. Eh... melihatmu kedingan justru membuatku tambah kedinginan." Ia memelukku manja, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya yang benar-benar sudah kedinginan.

"Yo... Ini dia, gelas untuk Abarai-_kun_, Sado-_kun_, Ishida-_kun_, Kurosaki-_kun_, Kuchiki-_san _dan tentu saja untukku," Inoue berteriak semangat, sedikit mengangetkan kami yang sedang bersantai. Kulihat gadis itu -Inoue- sedang membuka bungkusan kue, ia memotongnya dan mulai membaginya pada kami.

"Bagaimana kehidupan kalian di Jepang selama aku tak ada?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput kembali kopiku.

"Berjalan dengan baik. Ishida-_kun_ akhirnya pacaran dengan Kurotsuchi-_san_, Abarai-_kun_ berpacaran dengan Tatsuki-_chan_, aku berpacaran dengan Ulquiorra-_kun_, dan.. _etto_... Sado-_kun _sepertinya belum niat berpacaran," Inoue menjelaskan. Aku terkekeh pelan menatap Chad yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dan apakah Kurosaki ini mencoba untuk selingkuh?" tanyaku menggoda laki-laki yang sama sekali tak mau mengalihkan kepalanya dari leherku ini.

"Kau ingin lehermu kugigit, eh?" kesal si Kurosaki ini sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatku sedikit merasa geli dan tertawa kecil.

"Kurosaki tak mungkin berpaling darimu, Kuchiki-_san_," kekeh si Kacamata, Ishida.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Inoue antusias, gadis itu segera mengambil posisi nyaman di bangku panjang di depan perapianku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan kopi di tanganku kembali di lantai.

"Aku... heh.. katakanlah aku berselingkuh karena sempat menyukai seseorang di sana," lirihku. Orang-orang itu terdiam dan dapat kurasakan si Kurosaki ini semakin memelukku erat –bersikap seakan tak mau kehilangan diriku. Aku hanya diam dan tanganku kembali mengelus kepalanya lembut, membiarkan pikiranku mulai bermain dalam dunia masa laluku.

**.**

**~*_Di Pinggir Jalan itu_*~**

**.**

Hari itu, beberapa minggu sebelum kepulanganku ke Jepang, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti tempatku berlangganan kue. Biasanya aku akan pergi memutar universitasku untuk mendapatkan beberapa potong kue, tapi pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berlangganan kue di toko kue yang searah dengan apartemenku.

Saat itu awal bulan Desember, musim dingin baru memasuki saat paling mengerikan bagiku. Aku berjalan pulang dengan perasaan sedikit takut dan was-was. Jalanan ini sedikit sepi dan kumuh, tapi jalan inilah jalan paling cepat menuju apartemenku.

Kueratkan pelukanku pada kantong belanjaku, sedikit menenggelamkan kepalaku pada syal yang melilit leherku. Asap putih yang mengepul dari mulutku benar-benar menandakan dinginnya cuaca malam ini.

Crak... crak... Aku tersentak kaget akan suara itu. Suara hentakan kaleng kosong dengan semen. Pandanganku menyapu sekitar, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang ternyata berani melewati jalanan mengerikan ini. Dan... di depan sebuah apartemen tua dan kotor, kulihat seorang gelandangan dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh dan wajahnya yang berantakan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kaleng kosong di tangannya.

Aku tersadar ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menubruk bahuku. Keseimbanganku akan kantong belanjaku hampir hilang, namun cepat kutahan. Tanganku merogoh saku mantelku, berusaha mengambil beberapa recehen di sana.

Dengan tenang, kulangkahkan kakiku melewati gelandangan itu dan melemparkan recehan di tanganku ke dalam kaleng kosong itu. Gelandangan itu dengan cepat mengambil recehan yang kulempar dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tak banyak yang dapat kuperhatikan dari dirinya, selain rambut birunya yang kotor dan berantakan itu, aku tak bisa memperhatikan hal lainnya.

Keesokan harinya aku melakukan hal yang sama, pulang melewati jalan yang sama hanya untuk melihat gelandangan itu. Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa aku merasa ingin menemui gelandangan itu lagi?

Dan kutemui gelandangan itu di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin, sedang menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Malam ini sangat dingin, dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak diberi kehangatan ekstra. Sama seperti kemarin, pakaian lusuhnya dan rambut kotornya itu.

Aku menarik napas pelan, lalu mulai menenggelamkan kepalaku pada lilitan syalku. Berjalan perlahan dan menunduk pelan untuk memberikannya beberapa dolar yang kupunya. Ekspresinya tak berubah, laki-laki gelandangan itu tetap berwajah datar, memberikan kesan suram pada dirinya sendiri.

Besoknya aku datang lagi, menemui gelandangan itu di pinggir jalanan sepi. Terus dan terus, setiap hari aku menyisihkan paling tidak uang 1 dolarku padanya. Aku bahkan pernah memberinya sepotong roti yang kubeli, memperhatikannya memakan roti itu dengan lahap, memakannya seakan sudah berminggu-minggu ia tak mengisi perutnya. Hal itu membuatku semakin iba padanya, terkadang aku bingung, tak adakah orang yang mau mengasihaninya?

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanyaku padanya suatu hari. Mata birunya menatapku, tak ada ekspresi, tetap datar dan tenang.

Ia memakan roti itu cepat, "Ya," jawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal di sini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berjongkok di depannya yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal," jawabnya tenang.

"Tidakkah kau berniat pergi ke penampungan?" tanyaku sopan.

"Tak ada gunanya aku ke sana," ia kembali menjawab tenang. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Tak ada gunanya bagi seorang perempuan sepertimu mengasihaniku. Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi, sebentar lagi akan berakhir," sedikit intonasi marah ia gunakan, namun suara paraunya itu malah terdengar seperti ketakutan.

"Aku ingin membantumu," jawabku mantap. Ia menatapku dan menghentikan kunyahannya. Seulas senyuman kuberikan padanya, lalu ia mulai kembali melahap roti itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu," jawabnya. "Hidupku ini sama saja dengan sampah. Tak ada keluarga dan teman."

"_Please, let me help you_," pintaku padanya. Dan ia mengabaikan kalimat itu, mulai kembali meminta sepeser uang dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kami. Kutarik napasku pelan, lalu mulai berdiri dan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan ini.

Sejak hari itu aku mulai berpikir, adakah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu gelandangan biru itu? Cheh... biru? Baiklah... Akan kupanggil dia _Aoi no Neko_, kucing biru. Yah, kucing terlantar dengan warna rambut biru itu cocok mendapatkan nama itu.

Tunggu! Apa yang membuatku ingin sekali membantu kucing biru itu? Apakah karena rasa keadilanku yang terlalu tinggi? Atau karena rasa ibaku padanya? Atau mungkin aku... menyukainya.

"Cheh..." Aku berdecih pelan. Kubenamkan kepalaku pada kedua telapak tanganku. Tidak... jangan biarkan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku yakin itu hanyalah rasa ibaku padanya.

...

Kuputuskan untuk menenangkan diriku sejenak dan memikirkan alasanku begitu peduli pada kucing itu. Aku menyukainya, tapi dengan alasan rasa kasihan. Yah, begitu rendahnya diriku yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku membeli sebuah tabungan kaleng, memasukkan beberapa lembar uangku ke dalamnya. Kuniatkan diriku untuk membantu kucing itu. Menabung uangku dan memberikannya nanti padanya. Yah, nanti. Sejak aku mulai berinteraksi dengannya, aku tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya. Aku tak tahu seperti apa kabarnya, tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

Di kalender kamarku, tanggal 24 Desember telah menjadi jadwal tersibukku. Aku akan mengumpulkan uangku, membuat kue natal dan memberikan semuanya pada kucing biru itu. Aku sangat fokus akan rencanaku pada kucing itu, hingga terkadang aku lupa membalas pesan dari orang terkasihku dan membiarkannya menelponku tanpa kuangkat.

Kuakui kue buatanku tak terlalu terjamin enaknya, tapi aku sangat yakin kue itu tak akan membuat orang-orang merasa ingin pingsan. Jadi, malam itu, malam tanggal 24 Desember, beberapa jam sebelum natal datang, aku telah menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Uang dalam amplop, kue dalam kantong dan penampilan terbaikku telah kusiapkan.

Tak lupa kukunci pintu apartemenku sebelum berangkat menuju tempat kucing gelandangan itu berada. Kusenandungkan lagu-lagu natal saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana. Dan apa yang aku lakukan ini ternyata hanyalah sia-sia belaka.

Tempat itu kosong, tak ada lagi kucing gelandangan yang lusuh itu di sana. Yang ada hanyalah kertas koran bekas dan beberapa kardus penyok, juga bau busuk yang berasal dari bekas muntahan. Perasaan kalut sempat menghantuiku, apakah ia terluka? Apakah ia diganggu? Atau ada orang yang mau membantunya hingga ia tak ada lagi di sana?

Tubuhku lemas, pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju arah apertemenku. Mataku memanas, sedikit berair karenanya. Apakah aku sedih? Tidak... aku tidak sedih. Tapi, kenapa air mataku ingin keluar? Aku menyukainya hanya karena rasa iba, tak ada yang lain. Perasaan terpukul di hatiku ini pasti hanya karena apa yang kulakukan selama ini menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan.

Drrt... drrt... kurasakan ponsel di saku mantelku bergetar, pelan dan hati-hati kurogoh isinya, lalu mengangkat telepon itu. "_Hello_?" tanyaku sambil menahan sesenggukanku.

"Bicaralah dalam bahasa Jepang, Rukia..." sebuan suara tegas menyahut, membuat dadaku semakin sakit. Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman, namun suara tangisku semakin terdengar.

"Hei... Kau menangis?" tanyanya panik. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya sedih karena... tidak bersamamu, Ichigo..." sahutku. Ia terkekeh.

"Oh... Kau merindukanku?" Ia berusaha menggodaku. "Am... Di sana pasti sudah natal yah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat natal padamu," lanjutnya malu-malu. Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya yang sama sekali tak memiliki nada itu. Tak lama, aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Yah... Selamat natal," jawabku padanya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Cepatlah pulang..." sahutnya, aku dapat menangkap perasaan rindunya itu.

"Iya... secepatnya aku akan pulang," lirihku sambil mengatur pernapasanku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu... ada yang ingin kuurus. _I love you_," sahutnya cepat, dapat kudengar suara kecupan yang ia buat. Aku tetap memaksakan senyumku dan terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, _love you too_..." jawabku dan saat itu juga sambungan terputus. "_Gomenasai_," lanjutku lirih.

**.**

**~*_Di Pinggir Jalan itu_*~**

**.**

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir mengingat semua itu. Aku telah mengingat kembali hal yang ingin kulupakan.

"Jadi, gelandangan itu sudah hidup bahagia?" tanya Abarai. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah... sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," jawabku sambil menghapus jejak air mataku. Ichigo sama sekali tak mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Itukah alasanmu menangis malam itu?" tanya Ichigo. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Yah, seharusnya hari itu aku tidak pulang begitu saja dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di penampungan. Seandainya hari itu aku menatap matanya yang dipenuhi kemalangan itu. Seandainya aku tak menginggalkannya sendirian _di pinggir jalan itu. _Seandainya aku..."

"Ssshh..." Ichigo memotong kalimatku. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirku, membuatku menghentikan ucapanku yang bergetar dan tangisku yang menjadi. "Ssshhh... kau salah. Keputusanmu itu sangat tepat. Aku yakin hidupnya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dia mungkin sudah menjadi orang terkenal di sana..."

"Tapi..." cepat kupotong kalimatnya dan ia kembali memotong kalimatku.

"Ssshh..." desisnya lembut. "Takdir telah ditentukan bagi kita. Kita akan mengalami apa yang namanya titik balik dalam kehidupan kita. Roda kehidupan kita akan merasakan kerasnya jalanan kotor, dan menikmati tenangnya jalanan mulus. Bagimu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, jalan terburuk yang pernah kau lalui. Tapi baginya, itu adalah jalanan termulus. Ia pasti terus berjuang di sana, tak mau melihatmu mengiba padanya terus. Tak mau merepotkanmu," jelas Ichigo lembut, suaranya semakin mengecil dan semua ucapannya membuat suasana dalam ruangan ini terasa sangat hening. Hanya suara kilatan api di perapian yang mengisinya, juga suara sesenggukanku yang tak mau hilang.

"Dan juga... jika kau menyelamatkannya... mungkin hari ini tak akan datang... Mungkin tak akan ada pesta penyambutanmu hari ini. Mungkin... gadis yang ada dipangkuanku ini... adalah gadis yang berbeda. Mungkin, gadis yang kupeluk ini adalah gadis yang berbeda. Dan mungkin... gadis yang akan kuberikan rasa cintaku adalah orang yang berbeda," lanjut Ichigo berbisik. Ia tak mau kalimat itu di dengar yang lain. Hanya aku... gadisnyalah yang boleh mendengar kalimat itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, lalu memeluknya erat. Erat! Sangat erat! Aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Tak ingin. Aku ingin dialah satu-satunya orang yang akan memasukkanku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Pelan-pelan ia mengelus punggungku, lalu mengecup leherku lembut –berusaha memberiku ketenangan dalam keadaan kacau ini. Aku menatapanya, lalu memberikan sebuah sapuan lembut di bibirnya.

Kutempelkan dahiku pada dahinya, lalu tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Kau benar... Kucing gelandangan di pinggir jalan itu harus menjalani hidupnya tanpa diriku. Jika aku menolongnya, mungkin orang yang akan memberikanmu rasa cinta yang teramat sangat ini... adalah orang yang berbeda juga," kataku pelan. Kembali aku mengecup bibirnya. Sedikit lebih lama, agar aku bisa sepenuhnya melupakan kucing biru gelandangan itu. Agar aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kekasihku.

_Agar aku dan Ichigo bisa saling mencurahkah perasaan cinta kami_.

.

.

FIN – 14/06/2013

.

Mina-sama.. Genki desuka? :D

Yosh... kali ini saya hadir dengan fic oneshoot lagi. :D bukan bermaksud meninggalkan fic lama, hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar dan mencurahkan beberapa ide yang muncul di otak saya XP

Kali ini ceritanya agak berbeda dari yang lain *emg beda o'on, kalo sama mending gk usah dibuat* haha... saya bingung dengan fic ini. Dari judul, genre sampai tata jalan ceritanya menurut saya agak terkesan serampangan. Bagaimana menurut kalian? O.O silahkan jawab di hati masing :)

Oh iya.. mau memberikan sedikit informasi buat para readers TTuTT adakah dari kalian yang berteman dengan saya di fb? Gomenasai... fb saya sudah dihapus, jadi jangan bernanggapan saya memencet tombol 'unfriend' pada kalian. Saya sudah kehilangan beberapa akun fb saya, sedikit bingung kenapa. Tapi saya putuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dgn dunia fb dan akan tetap di ffn :D maaf yah...

Terima kasih telah membaca :D

Jaa Matta Nee~

Salam,

ichiru


End file.
